Fun and Frolik
by Olivia Joanne Rodrigues
Summary: The CSI's have a night of fun and frolic. Set in Season 10. The whole team comes together for a karaoke night. Mentions of GSR


Catherine Willows was bored. It was tonight that crime was on an all time low. The past week had been very hectic. There had break-ins and dead bodies all over the glorious state of Nevada and each was on their own- Ray had covered at least 10 break-ins in the past week along with on db on Henderson, she herself had done 5 dead bodies along the strip and one at the Tangiers. Greg and Nick had each done 3 rape cases along with Greg's two cases on child abuse and Nick's domestic violence. Sara had maxed out on her overtime doing a variety in cases ranging from domestic violence to bombings and hijacks, and the incident in interrogation where the suspect almost managed to take her down. She was now sitting on the couch across Catherine, her face portraying a wonderful palette of purple and yellow bruises from the day before, intensely reading the latest copy of Journal of Forensic Science. Catherine thought she looked worn out and battered, of course they were all tired from last week but then again, she looked worse. She contemplated whether or not to tell the younger women to go home and rest- they did not have any cases and she did not want Grissom up their asses complaining about her weary state.

Nick and Greg entered the break room and spotted the two women sitting in there. Sara was busy reading her book and Catherine looked like she was bored and about to fall asleep. Ray was no where to be found.'Must be in the labs' thought Greg and he went to search for him, leaving Nick looking questionably at him. 'Just looking for Ray and the others' said Greg and he darted off before Nick could stop him. Nick walked up to the ladies; he had something in mind, it was almost the end of shift and there were no new cases. Stopping in front of them he cleared his throat causing both women to look up. 'Something wrong Nicky?' asked Catherine. Nicky was grinning like a Cheshire cat, 'this could be fun' he thought. Sara looked at him serious and said 'you're up to something, aren't you?' 'Well' said Nick, 'I was wondering , since we're done here, about going out for the night and having a little bit of fun'. 'And what would that fun be?' asked Catherine. 'That would be a surprise' said Greg, returning now with Ray, whom he had found in ballistics looking at the rifle chart; Wendy, Hodges and Archie, who like them, were bored and were on their way out. 'When you say surprises, its kind of frightening to think about what you'll come up with' said Sara. Greg looked at her in mocked- sadness saying 'That's not very nice' putting up a pout. Sara stuck out her tongue. 'Alright guys, you're acting like a bunch of five year-old' said Wendy. Sara smiled and said to Greg 'As long as you're paying my insurance if something bad happens, then I'm in'. 'Why?' asked Nick. 'You should know by now Nick that she's Grissom's girl' answered Catherine, causing everyone to laugh.

'Where are we going' asked Wendy for the umpteenth time.  
'Will you just shut up, your driving me crazy' said Hodges.  
'Yeah man, but seriously, where are we going, asked Archie. Up till this point they only knew that Doc Robbins was meeting them at their surprise place.  
'So enlighten me on this surprise place we are going, Greg'.  
Archie, Wendy , Hodges and Greg were in one taxi going to the place which was still a surprise when Greg answered 'No can do'.  
In another taxi, the same conversation was going on between Catherine , Sara and Nick. 'But it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you so' said Nick looking at a defeated looking Sara.

'Here we are' announced Greg as both parties got out of their respective cabs. They glanced up looking at the Bar in front of them. 'Joe's Karaoke Bar' was blinking in big letters on the sign board. 'You brought us to a bar' said Hodges.' No wonder they call you stupid' said Greg 'it's a karaoke bar'. 'And you're point is' asked Archie. 'That we're going to have some fun' said Nick as Doc Robbins came out to meet them.

'Finally, you guys have taken long enough to remove your eyes out of the microscope and enjoy. I know its been a long week and you're waiting to rest but lets unwind a bit first, shall we?' as the guys walked in. Doc Robbins walked up to Sara and whispered, 'You're hubby specially requested for this, you know' giving her a wink before he stepped inside. Sara face split into a big smile as she joined the others.

The drinks were ordered, the gang was having fun. A flock of drunkards had taken stage singing a variety of songs from Old Road County to its latest remixed version. 'It's time someone gave a proper performance' said the waitress, handing them their drinks just as the group finished. 'I'm not properly drunk enough to give a performance' said Catherine just as Brass joined them. 'Then I'll go' he said walking up to stage, selecting the song and singing to the tune of The Who's Baba O'Riley and doing a little dance at the end. The gang laughed as Greg commented 'He's had his share of drinks tonight. It would take something to pull of something like that when sober.'

Another lot of dancers came and drinks were shared before Catherine took the stage singing Blondie's One way or Another with such style, that the bar went wild as she began dancing on stage. 'She hasn't lost her exotic way's' said Hodges to which Greg answered 'Just don't let her hear that' as Sara laughed. 'I thought you did well on that song' said Nick as she made her way back from stage 'Hodges thought likewise' 'Really' asked Catherine. 'Yeah, Yeah now cut it out, I want to sing' said Greg as he made his way to the stage and began singing to the tune of Linkin Park's Leave out all the Rest-

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen 'cause no one else cared  
_

_After my dreaming I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving?  
When I'm dome here_

_So if you're asking me I want you to know_

_When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reason to be missed  
And don't resent me and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest_

_Don't be afraid of taking my beatings  
I've shed but I'm me  
I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you_

_So if your asking me I want you to know_

_When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reason to be missed  
And don't resent me and when your feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learnt to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reason to be missed  
And don't resent me and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learnt to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are, I can't be who you are – _he sang this looking into the eyes of Sara.

The crowd clapped hard. Nick was surprised at Greg's choice of song, so were the others as Greg came and presented a red rose to Sara. 'You've been like a big sister to me, mentored me and all I wanted you was to be happy. Thank you Sara' Said Greg. Sara pulled Greg into a tight hug and gave him a peck on the cheek. 'Hey Greg, I'm always there for you' said Sara. as he sat himself down. 'That was good, kiddo, however I wouldn't push my luck as she is already a taken woman and I'm sure even Catherine won't be able to save you from dumpster duty' said Brass earning a glare for said lady.

The night went on as Wendy sung Jordan Spark's One Step at a Time and again sung Soulmate.

Hodges clapped loudly as she made her way back to their table as doc Robbins took the stage to sing a Kenny Roger's song. Nick went next attempting a Rascal Flatt's song in a very drunken state. 'Aren't you gonna sing sometime tonight, Sara?' asked Greg. Ray was now singing Frank Sinatra and received wide applause. 'You know what, I think I am' and she got up to select her song. They all wondered what she was going to sing as she came back while Hodges and Archie began singing a silly rendition of '10 green bottles standing on the wall' when had the entire bar in tears from laughing out hard. 'So' prompted Greg as she returned. 'well, they are getting the equipment all set up' replied Sara. 'What equipment?' asked Catherine, as the stage man waved his hand to Sara giving her the all go. 'You'll see, after all it's a surprise' said Sara as she left the table. 'Don't worry Greg' said Doc Robbins 'She'll be getting on of her own'.

The stage lights suddenly dimmed and they saw Sara on stage with a guitar in hand. 'I'd like to dedicate this song to all my friends who are out here with me today' As the background music began, she started playing the guitar-

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together always  
I really feel  
I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end_

_It looks as though you're letting go  
And it it's real,  
Well I don't want to know_

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_Our memories  
They can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry_

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_  
It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
_  
_You and me  
I can see us dying ... are we? _

She sang Don't Speak by No Doubt with expression, bringing out the true meaning of the song which literally took their breath away. 'She is a really good singer' said Greg. 'She even know how to play the guitar' said Archie. 'Her husband is lucky to have someone like her' said Hodges, receiving a glare from everyone. They complemented her when she returned, Greg all the more and she sat down while Greg and Wendy went to sing a romantic love song 'Everything I do, I do it for you'. I was close to midnight, very drunk and singing even more ridiculously as the time passed. Just then the stage hand announced a new song. Sara was not prepared for what she saw next-

Grissom had walked up stage, all handsome in casuals and as he sat down by the piano that was arranged for him, he said 'This next song I would like to dedicate to all my friends and to my dear wife, whom they have most graciously looked after in my absence. It would be an honour if she would sing it with me'. The team sat shell-shocked sans Doc Robbins as he had arranged this surprise for her and he nudged her to go join him. 'Thanks Doc' said Grissom as he started playing on the piano while Sara came up and sang-

_Come bring me your softness_  
_Comfort me through all this madness  
Woman don't you know with you I'm born again_

_Come give me your sweetness  
__Now there's you, there is no weakness  
__Lying safe within your arms__  
I'm born again  
I was half, not whole  
In step with none  
Reaching through this world__And need of one  
Come show me your kindness  
In your arms I know I'll find it  
Woman don't you know with you  
I'm born again  
Lying safe with you_

_I'm born again_

_I am born again  
Yes I am_

_Come bring me your softness__  
Comfort me through all this madness__  
Woman don't you know with you  
I'm born again  
__Come give me your sweetness  
Now there's you, there is no weakness  
Cause lying safe within your arms  
I'm born again_

_Cause I was half not whole  
In step with none  
Reaching through this world__  
In need of one  
Come show me your kindness  
In your arms I know I'll find it  
Woman don't you know with you  
I'm born again  
Lying safe with you I'm born again_

And with that they ended the sweet melody with the crowd clapping wild, as Sara hugged Grissom asking 'Why didn't you call me' with Grissom replying 'I wanted it to be a surprise. The kind doctor there arranged it' as they got off stage and Sara immediately hugged Doc Robbins saying that this was the best anniversary gift she had received. The team was still gapping at the couple when Grissom asked 'What happen to you lot. Cat got your tongue, I see'. 'It's nice to see you too Grissom' said Catherine, who was one of the first to recover from shock. 'Yeah, buddy, it's a nice surprise indeed'. 'Well I have one more surprise' said Sara as she took Grissom hands, 'When I left Paris , you gave me the best gift one could possible give, Gil' as she put her hand on her stomach she said, 'I 'm holding your very own son and daughter in here, Gil'. Grissom looked at her smilingly and hugged her in joy. As the whole team finally realised that she was pregnant, they offered their congratulations and asked how far she was. 'Two months' she replied and what Grissom said next was something they really could not get over. 'I wonder how you got a colourful palette of purples and blues on you face honey? I think it's high time the team did a little bit of explaining to me what you really do around here.'


End file.
